The invention relates to a trailer coupling for motor vehicles comprising a ball neck, which is mountable at a first end on a rear part of a motor vehicle to be fixed to the vehicle by means of a ball neck holder and which carries a coupling ball at a second end.
Such trailer couplings are known from the prior art.
Such trailer couplings primarily serve to attach a trailer that engages on the coupling ball with a tow ball coupling.
However, a trailer coupling often also serves to mount a load carrier, e.g. for bicycles or skis or other sporting equipment, to enable these to be easily transported.
Therefore, the object forming the basis of the invention is to improve a trailer coupling of the above-described type in such a manner that load carriers can be mounted and securely held in a simple manner.